After the Attack
by ninja-alchemist47
Summary: Rixton was just a noramal introvert without a family and few friends. but after being attacked by a heartless her reclusiveness increases. she thought she'd survived. but a strange cloaked stranger brings her to the org. Zexion x OC demyx x OC
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew her hair around and into her face as she stared up at the huge castle door. "what am I doing here?" she asked herself. Remembering her encounter earlier. She looked down at the several books in her arms and she shifted her feet nervously.

She had gone out today which was unusual. Sociality didn't used to be such a big problem for her but after the attack she became more and more disinterested in her life she still saw friends occasionally but only when they came over to her apartment when she went out it was usually late, nice dark, night when she didn't have to see people. Meeting people terrified her she only had a few close friends Sora, Riku and Namine sometimes Kairi would come as well. But any ways that wasn't the point of this thought train. Her introvertedness had doubled sense the attack. Somehow she had survived though that strange heartless, she learned what they were called later, she woke up barley able to breath unable to bring her self to a hospital. She_ wouldn't_ go to the hospital what if someone else was hurt worse than her and didn't get treated because she was taking attention. She wouldn't let that happen she healed quickly. But again not what this was supposed to lead to.

She was out of food, completely out of food. And her friends wouldn't forgive her if she went another day with out eating. Lately she'd been eating less and less thought she was a more than healthy weight and could more than afford to miss a few meals they insisted that going all day without eating was unhealthy and, in the infamous words of a flirting Sora "if you lose wait we'll lose our curvy goddess then what would we do?!" (a/n sorry I had to out that in there a friend of mine used to say that to me all the time) after which we proceeded to tell him that was unacceptable! Though she couldn't help but giggle a bit. 'Anyways I went out just to the convenience store not a block from my house just to find a packet of ramen so I could eat then go shopping later tonight. So I set out with a few munny's and made my way to the store I got the ramen and I set to go back but unfortunately I ran into someone…of course I knew I should have stayed inside and waited…' embarrassment consumed her as she bowed awkwardly to the tall man mumbling several I'm so sorry's and are you alright?'s . she looked up at the man and was surprised at his bizarre black cloak and drawn hood. He stared at her in silence for a while he then proceed to ask her several questions about the heartless attack from a few months back a news paper had run an article on her tragic end. It was a good piece well written, even she missed herself she called her friends and told them to disregard the article that she was fine. She answered his questions hesitantly.

He handed her a card on it was written that she was to go to the "castle" and it had an address. He told her to come ass soon as possible. So she did he'd stressed that it was very important.

And hear she was standing in front of the huge wooden door that belonged to a medieval looking castle 'oh boy what did I get myself into this time'. She stared at the door contemplating whether to knock or just go in and if she did knock would any one be close enough to the door to hear her?

"can I help you?" a calm voice came from behind her a short blonde haired blue eyed youth looked at her as if she was talking to flower's (of course Roxas had seen Marluxia do that quite often). "we already have cable, we have a newspaper and we don't do charity" he said folding his arms.

"uh…no…I was told…you see there was this guy…here" she was bad at talking to people man that was awful then again the confusing situation didn't help her socilizational abilities much. She handed him the card the cloaked man had given her and he stared at it for a moment then realization hit his face and a small pink blush crept onto his cheeks. 'the blonde stared embaressedly at the coy girl he'd been so rude to he should've known not to make assumptions. Ugh stop that stupid reflexes' somehow if she mentally narrated what was happening it calmed her down she was a writer after all and it helped her remain calm.

"oh" the boy said looking up at her "your the possible new member?" he asked she looked at him wide eyed trying to express her own confusion without words. "I'm Roxas. Or number XIII though I prefer Roxas" he said she nodded.

"okay Roxas is good" she said shifting as the wind blew again the night air soothed her nerves less anxious now that she knew his name.

"fallow me:" he said "I just got back form a mission so I have to see the superior anyway so I'll take you where you need to go" she nodded gratefully and followed the shorter boy. 'superior ? OK this guys probably got some serious problems. I swear if he gives me an I'm better than you attitude I swear I'm gonna….do nothing of course stupid spineless whimp' she mentally chastised herself as she followed the boy called Roxas through the maze like hall ways 'the walls were barren of pictures' she mentally narrated 'very unlike the ancient castles in horror movies it wasn't a warm environment but there was no unsteadiness in the air it was almost like the castle itself did not exist' she chimed in her brain then immediately opened one of the notebooks in her arms and scribbled her previous thought on the page noting that it was deep and slightly poetic she had to use it in her next story. Soon they arrived in front of a large door that radiated unease Roxas knocked on it briskly stepping back.

"come in" a voice called from inside she recognized it as the man on the street. They entered the room to find a dark skinned man with long silver hair sitting behind a desk. He looked over Roxas nonchalantly then his eyes landed on her she stifled a shiver at the smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth. "ahh you came good" she nodded feeling stupid for not saying anything so she spoke feeling that keeping what little dominance she had was very important.

"what am I doing hear" she demanded with a sternness that surprised even her. The tanned man's smile widened and she grew uncomfortable again.

"have you noticed any strange abilities sense your being attacked by a heartless?" this time she couldn't hide her surprise and she stepped back and his smirk grew yet again as he chuckled and she growled something about him made her angry.

"how-how the hell do you know about that?!" she growled through clenched teeth.

"because my dear-"

"I'm not your anything!" she exclaimed angrily surprising her self why was she growing so open with these people so quickly. She rarely even showed Sora her anger and he was her friend! He laughed at her outburst.

"good, good, a little spunk I like that" something in his voice made her uncomfortable "because I believe that you are a nobody just like all of us here in this castle that never was" he said she gapped at him 'a nobody! But I survived the attack! I didn't die! I cant be.

"I survived the attack." She said deadpanned "I don't know much about nobodies but I survived I'm not a reincarnation!" she yelled and he chuckled again.

"nobodies are not reincarnations." His grin subsided slightly "you may have survived but your heart didn't" he said and she stared.

"nobody or not that still doesn't explain why you summoned me here!" she said angrily.

"we are an organization of nobodies called organization XIII and I would like you to join us" he said. "you would live here rent free, free meals, and you would be sent on missions to destroy heartless and lesser nobodies I believe you could be a valuable asset to us." He said entirely serious. "join? Destroy heartless? Her ability to control energy was strong but it wasn't that strong was it? Destroy heartless… she could help stop those little buggers she could get rid of them one by one she could save people from this. keep them from losing their hearts. She looked up at him.

"I'm in" was all she said and the smile broke out again.

"Roxas" he said and the blonde who had been ignored up till now stood at attention having been previously day dreaming. "test her" he said simply and the blonde nodded summoning his keyblades and swung one of them violently at her.

"hey what the!" she shouted dropping her books and raising her arm flinching a black glow blocked his attack. She dove over to the side out of his swig zone for a moment and pulled the bizarre black glow around her like a protective bubble. The strange energy shot towards Roxas. Knocking a keyblade out of his hand she dove for it. She wasn't a wielder by any means but the blade had already been summoned and she needed a weapon. Roxas came at her again. She held the keyblade up blocking his swing, he hadn't expected her foot to connect with his ribcage in a high side kick while he was trying to force the blade out of her hands. "I'm not used to fighting with weapons but whatever I'll give it a shot. You wanted to see what I'm made of well then here we go!"

the kick kept Roxas busy as he tried to catch his breath. She closed her eyes and tried to summon her weapon. 'come on. Come on! I need something!' she felt it materializing in her hands opening her eyes she saw a large circle blade that was about up to her hip. It had extremely elegant designs through the gorgeous metal. "that'll do" she mumbled as Roxas charged at her she held the new weapon up blocking the attack. She spun the weapon knocking his blade away from her and she swung the blade at him cutting his chest he grunted in pain.

"enough!" the one called superior cried and the fight ended her ring blade vanished as did Roxas's keyblades. "I need no further convincing you are more than qualified" he said.

"yeah, yeah that's great I can barley contain my excitement really, Roxas are you all right?" she asked knelling down next to where he'd fallen. He blushed standing immediately.

"I'm fine!" he exclaimed then a bit of Sora's old pride leaked through "I've had wounds worse than this you went easy on me" she giggled a bit.

"um hello? Xemnas talking here." Xemnas called and she looked at him "any way I want you to move into the castle tonight Roxas get Axel and you two will take her to get Organization garb and you will help her retrieve her things." He turned to her and she jumped "whats your name?"

"um my birth name is Clara though I commonly go by Torin" she said not sure of its significance.

"then you choose between Larax and Rixton" he said and dismissed them. Roxas and the girl stood in the hall way she looked confused.

"we change our names when we join we rearrange the letters and add an x. She made an "oh" face.

"well which do you like better?" she asked he thought.

"Rixton, No one else in the org. has a name that starts with R, other than me and there are 2 L's it makes you seem more unique" he said and she smiled blushing slightly.

"I LIKE IT!" She said excitedly reminding him of Demyx.

"well we have to find you a cloak, gloves and boots." He thought "maybe we should get Axel first" he stated and began walking to his friends room Rixton followed closely and thought excitedly about her new life. Not concerned with the lose of her old one mostly because it wasn't much of a life in the first place. Her few friends rarely visited and her life consisted of the couple hundred books that lined her walls the millions of canvases and sketch books she owned and whichever novel she was working on at the time. She glanced at the clock on her cell phone 7:38. They stopped in front of a door that bore the number VIII in it in red letters. Roxas knocked, well more like pounded on the door.

"Axel open up! Its Roxas!" he yelled and the door opened to reveal a spiky haired red head with the most gorgeous green cat like eye's Rixton had ever seen.

"Roxas buddy!" the tall man said giving the blonde a noggie messing up his gravity defying hair. "good to see y-" the one called Axel spotted her standing behind the blonde and a mischievous grin formed on the red heads face. "who's this?" he asked Roxas suggestively nudging his side. Roxas punched him in the side rolling his eye's.

"stop it you perv" Roxas said and Axel pouted "she's a new member Xemnas said to find you and have you help me find her a cloak and all that also he told me to have you help move her stuff. Axel rubbed his side pouting.

"geez roxy sometimes you can be so mean" he whined. Roxas rolled his eyes at his best friends childishness. The red head straightened extending a hand and flashing an award winning smile "hello I'm Axel, the fire starter the twisted fire starter." She laughed as he quoted one of her favorite songs.

"You're the fire starter twisted fire starter" she quoted the song as well and he beemed.

"I like this one Rox way cooler than Namine nice choice!" Axel said enthusiastically Roxas hit him again.

"are you dumb or just stupid?! It's not like that!" he yelled blushing madly while Rixton stood in the background with a huge question mark over her head.

"would you kindly keep it down?" came a cold voice from behind Rixton she turned to see a boy taller than her, with blue-ish silver hair, slate sounds to simple that hung over his right eye (his right not hers) and a cool expression. 'woah' she thought as she saw him he held a large book in his arm.

"oh hi Zexion, you have a mission now?" Roxas asked the stone faced teen nodded.

"some heartless in the area are getting uppity so I have to terminate them" he said coolly as his gaze shifted to Rixton curiously.

"oh this is our newest member her name is Rixton" Roxas said Zexion stared for only a moment more then gave a swift nod turning to leave. "well isn't he a bucket of sunshine" Roxas grumbled "ok lets get you some clothes!" he shouted cheerfully pulling her toward Larxene's room they stopped in front of a door with a yellow XII on it. Roxas knocked as Rixton shifted nervously running a hand through her cranberry hair she could never decide whether it was red or purple so she dubbed it cranberry.

a short haired petite blonde opened the door. A girl. Thank god. "hey Rox watchya' need?" she asked glancing back at Rixton.

"actually Larxene I need some clothes, you see this is Rixton she's a new member and I was wondering if you had a cloak and some gloves she could barrow. Larxene looked the nervous girl over.

Rixton was considerably taller than Larxene and far more well endowed. A lot of curves. Rixton knew nothing she had would fit her. "hm, I don't have anything that would fit but give me an hour and I'll have her a custom made cloak and gloves." Larxene grinned at the girl. "welcome to organization XIII its good to see another girl got in come to me whenever you need something or just wanna hang out I'm almost always here." She smiled at her and Rixton smiled back.

"thank you:" Rixton said as Larxene retreated back into her room with a nod.

"come on Roxas, Rixton tell me where your house is." Axel asked and she told him the apartment number and complex. Then a portal opened in the wall. Rixton stared surprised as Roxas and she were pushed through by Axel. They appeared in her apartment Rixton landed on her ass painfully.

"ouch" she whined and Axel helped her up as Roxas stared at her walls covered with books and book shelves her bowl of USB drives the laptop the crumpled papers on the floor though that was the only mess to be seen there were several canvases and sketch books though her paints looked dry.

"woah" both Axel and Roxas said together she sweat dropped. "You lived here?" they asked.

"heh yeah. There are some boxes in the kitchen would you guys get the books I can pack my clothes into a suitcase and I have special bags for my laptop and art stuff." She went into the back room. They looked at each other and began packing thankful they could use portals and that they wouldn't have to carry all this across town.

The packing was miraculously finished in about an hour and they portaled back the castle. After a grueling thirty minuets of setting up her laptop and finding room for all her art supplies and a select few books (few meaning only about fifty or so) and sadly shuffling to Larxene's room and knocking on the door. Axel and Roxas had decided to celebrate the completed packing with some sea salt ice cream they invited her but she wanted to unpack and try to settle into her new life.

"oh hi Rixton!" Larxene exclaimed "your right on time I just finished you cloak and I got you some gloves too" Larxene said pulling her into her room it wasn't terribly personalized but there were a couple pictures on the nightstand and her bed was yellow. Rixton however had spent about fifteen minuets figuring out were to put her various posters and wall scrolls.

"hey Larxene" Rixton replied sadly.

"hey girl whats up? You sound down" the blonde asked handing her the recently made garment.

"it's nothing really I just dont have anywhere to put my books in my new room" Rixton sighed as she striped down to her black undershirt and black leggings.

"oh well that's no biggie just put them in the library they'll fit right in" Larxene suggested as Rixton zipped up the new coat which fit like a glove. Rixton had a pair of black boots already though they made her taller than she liked.

"wow Larxene this fits like a glove how'd you do that without even taking measurements?!" Rixton exclaimed noting that it looked good on her as well.

"I know I have a gift. A also used a light leather substitute that has a natural shine to show off that wicked hair color of you're. "what is it purple? Red"

"both actually I call it cranberry." Rixton ran her fingers through her hair "thanks a lot Larxene I appreciate it. I'm gonna go lug my books to the library now." She said mock flexing her muscles and Larxene laughed.

"good luck dont die in a paper avalanche!" she called as Rixton left the room. And tried desperately to find a way to carry her many boxes of books and find the library. 'duh. Energy manipulator' she thought then lifted the boxes on a lift like flat surface of black glow. She found the library at about nine thirty and found a place for all her books in a matter of ten minuets.

She sat after her work was done she actually stepped back and looked at all the books. "WOAH!" she yelled giddy with excitement as she ran through the library pulling every interesting title off the shelf. She found a small sitting area consisting of two cushy chairs and one comfortable looking couch where she set her books on the floor next to it. Taking the first book off the large pile she laid on her stomach bending her knees so her feet were in the air and propping her head up on her hands. She read.

Zexion paced through the halls quickly. Those heartless took longer than he had expected and now all he wanted was to get to his nice quiet secluded library settle into his nice comfy couch and finish the novel he'd started this morning. He paced as several other nobodies tried to approach him he brushed them off, in a foul mood, all he wanted to do was get to his nice quiet library and be _alone_. He found the doors to the library and entered as he paced to where he had set his book down when he had to leave earlier he picked it up.

"ahhhh nothing like the smell of a fresh book" he mumbled contentedly as he made his way to his sitting area and to his comfy couch that had…some one else laying on it?

But no one comes in the library except him and occasionally Vexen when he needed a scientific reference. He walked briskly over to the offending nobody who was completely absorbed in whatever they were reading and turned the page. Purple-ish red hair cut in a dramatic slant towards the front of her face and the hair in the back under where the slant meets were two thin pigtails that reached her shoulder blades. It was the new girl.

"hey new girl" he remembered her name he was being intentionally condescending. She ignored him so he repeated it louder "I said Hey New Girl" that got her attention her head whipped around to glare at him.

"my name is Rixton." She said sternly "and what on this earth could be so ungodly important that you pulled me away in the middle of the scene that defines the protagonist's character foundation!" she exclaimed angrily he wasn't phased at least he didn't look phased but he'd never heard any of the other nobodies speak so profoundly when angry or at all for that matter.

"you're in my spot" he all but growled and she reluctantly closed the book with an annoyed sigh stood took one of the stacks of books near her on the floor and set the on the coffee table in front of a chair. She then picked up the other books and he couldn't stop himself from asking "you'r gonna read all those" that was impressive even by his standards considering he read 400 page novels in a day. She looked at him and smiled.

"no silly I've already finished all these" she moved to put them away as she did so she asked what he was reading.

"uh every which way but dead" he said.

"oh that's a good one though I suggest you skip chapter 16, the author for some bizarre reason decided to have the main characters sex life over power the plot for that chapter got me really pissed off" she said he nodded.

"you know this series?" he asked sitting down.

"yeah the first one had to be my favorite but the moment when she discovers that treat is an elf in the second book had e jumping up and down in front of a thourgholy confused friend screaming oh my god he's and elf! Trent is a fucking elf! Over and over and the climax of that one is to die for you'll see" she smiled over her shoulder at him. And he resisted the urge to smile back it'd been a while sense he'd had a good conversation but look at the other members for crying out loud there wasn't anyone who had a decent thought in their head or at least although he would be interested in. so it was this that compelled him to continue the conversation rather than ignoring her very existence like he commonly did to everyone else.

"what are you reading?" he asked and she pointed to the leather bound book it was from his "classics" section _the strange case of dr. Jekal and MR. Hyde _.

"I rarely enjoy classics the writing style commonly puts me to sleep and I prefer fantasy/ sci-fi books or mysteries something with a little edge but the again I'm a sucker for the original Alice in wonder land and treasure island. Of course I'll also read anything if it's by Edgar Allen poe. Unfortunately my selection of classics is extremely limited so I'm glad this place has a library." She said putting another book in its correct place on the shelf.

"ahhhh" he said not sure how to continue the conversation.

"what about you?" she asked "what kind of books do you read?"

"I'll read anything so long as its semi interesting and has something to teach me." He said "but recently I've developed a liking for fantasy thrillers" he said she nodded.

"you ever read the Mercedes Tohmpson book series?" she asked.

Zexion grew more comfortable with her presence and relaxed the tension which had settled in his shoulders. "I cant say that I have" he replied she looked at him as if he'd just said his best friends name was Barney.

"oh your kidding! Its the best book series ever its based around a native American walker and werewolves!" he stared at her. "okay I'll loan it to you after your done with that one" she said taking her seat and opening her book and reading.

'maybe a new member wouldn't be so bad' Zexion thought as he turned his attention to his book and silence slipped into the room.

Rixton closed the book and sighed. "good read but the last chapter was really boring we get it you became addicted just say it so they can send you to prison and we can go home." She looked at the time on her phone 12:37. Zexion had finished his book and went to bed about an hour ago. Rixton stretched, and a small whine escaped her throat. Her stomach growled angrily at her and she winced. Damn. "oh man, I forgot to eat again" she rubbed her tummy sympathetically. She wasn't tired in the least I suppose when you have this much excitement in one day you have trouble sleeping afterward.

Rixton poked her head out the library door and snuck down the hall way "everyone is probably asleep or at least in their rooms' she told herself as she made her way to the kitchen thanking god that Roxas had shown her where it was. The girl paced down the hall way flinching every time her boots would make a "thunk" as they hit the ground. Poking her head into the kitchen she flicked the light switch. "ahhhh" she said reaching into the cupboard she'd have to make something from scratch so she could be sure that she didn't take anyone else's food. Settling on cookies she preheated the oven and began pouring the ingredients in to a large mixing bowl. And she began stirring it. Growing more comfortable she began to hum the tune that was stuck in her head. The oven beeped signaling that it was ready to cook and she plopped the wads of cookie dough onto the cooking sheet. And slid it into the oven. By now her quiet humming had turned into singing.

Demyx wandered the halls of the dark castle. "ohhhh I'm soooo bored" he whined this was a usual ritual of his on the frequent nights when he couldn't sleep. Hey he wasn't called the melodious nocturne just cause it sounded cool, OK maybe a little bit because it sounded cool, but he was indeed a nocturne. Some nights Siax would keep him company but not this night. It was a new moon and the Berserker was sleeping peacefully for once. Demyx sulked as he dragged his feet along the carpet he was lonely. Though they kept telling him he couldn't get "lonely" that didn't change the fact that he did. "awwww how come there's nothing to do around this place at night" he complained. But his ear twitched as it picked up some noise in the distance Demyx stood up straight and quickened his pace going toward the sound. As he got closer he registered that the noise was someone singing. He saw a light leaking form the cracked kitchen door and he walked to it and listened to the mesmerizing voice.

_I linger in the door way_

_of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name_

_let me stay_

_where the wind will whisper to me _

_where the rain drops as their falling tell a story _

_In my field of paper flowers _

_and candy clouds a lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours _

_and watch my purple sky fly over me…_

Demyx had never heard this song before and the way it was sung was enchanting. He wondered who it could be? The voice sounded feminine despite the low octave of the song. He resisted the urge to enter the room incase they were to stop singing upon his arrival.

_Dont say I'm out of touch_

_with this rampant chaos your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge _

_the night mare I built my own world to escape_

_oh _

_in my field of paper flowers _

_and candy clouds a lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours _

_and watch my purple sky fly over me…_

Demyx couldn't stand there any more. He just had to know who that voice belonged to. He entered the room as they held out the last note. He didn't recognize the person but he wasn't really _looking _at thenobody in front of him, he was far to preoccupied listening to their voice. After the note died he realized that they were done and that didn't sit well in the musicians stomach. He wanted to hear more. Coincidentally Demyx's poor self control was his down fall.

"Dont stop." He said, he hadn't meant to say it, really, but he just wanted to hear more so badly that his mouth moved without him. The startled nobody jumped and spun around staring wide eyed at Demyx a blush on her face. They looked terrified, as if they'd been caught doing something wrong.

"What! Who?! U-um you uhhhh h-heard that?" the girl asked awkwardly fumbling with the sleeves of her organization cloak. She was a member? He took in her face and he felt himself blush as he took in her wide almond shaped eyes that had a soothing golden brown color. Her pale complexion that made her look like a porcelain doll when accompanied by the blush on her cheeks and her full pink lips. Her hair color was rather unique as well it was a bizarre cross between purple and red.

"u-um yeah… I heard" Demyx said looking at the ground. Now embarrassed that he had just given away the fact that he had been eaves dropping. Though the embarrassment subsided rather quickly as he asked. "Who are you?"

"u-uh I'm Rixton. I'm a new member I just joined today, well tonight actually. I just moved in I couldn't sleep. Hey please dont tell." She stammered fiddling with the chain on her cloak.

"dont tell what?" deemed asked confused. Gee that's hard to do.

"dont tell anyone I sing. I really dont want to make anymore people tell me I'm no good" she said shifting nervously. Demyx wondered who told her that, her voice was gorgeous.

"I wont tell" he said not wanting to upset her "on one condition" he said. The oven beeped and she turned around pulling out the cookies. Demyx smelt the chocolate chips and squealed. "COOKIES!!!" she laughed a little.

"help your self but be careful their-"

"OUCH!"

"hot" she finished as Demyx fanned his burnt tongue profusely. She couldn't help but laugh.

"well anyways I'm number IX, Demyx, the melodious nocturne." He said beaming at her she shook his hand.

"please to meet you Demyx" she said sweetly as she set the cookies on the table and Demyx greedily stuffed one into his mouth. "soooo whats your condition?" she asked he looked up at her confused with some crumbs on the corner of his mouth. She giggled again 'he's cute'. He made an "oh yeah" face as he swallowed the cookie.

"ahhhh yes the condition" he said wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He raised his arm and summoned his sitar. "you have to let me play with you!" he said smiling she blushed madly and didn't know what to do she didn't like singing in front of people she'd been in a few talent shows but she didn't do much with her voice. "I dont ever meet any other musicians and that song sounded so pretty. Please let me play with you" he looked down at his sitar sadly this one seemed to have emotion. Good. She did not intend to give up on emotion just because she was a nobody.

"um okay" she agreed he looked up at her. 'the boy with the strange hairs excitement jumped off his face, a child like joy that reminded her of a small boy waking up on Christmas morning' she mentally narrated.

Demyx strummed his sitar and she sang along until she got to tired to sing. Rixton then realized that this boy was up at, she glanced at her cloack, 2:15!

"hey demyx if you don't mind me asking why are you up so late anyway?" she asked he shrugged.

"I'm not called the melodious nocturne for nothing. I prefer to sleep from around 3:00 to 12:00" he said "so who all have you met in the organization so far?" she thought for a moment.

"well I met roxas first then xemnas then axel and larxene then after I got settled into my room I found the library and had a pretty good conversation with zexion." Demyx just looked at her as if she said she had just told him that she had a third eye on her stomach or something. "what?" she asked at his shocked stare. Demyx's mind was realing no one talked to zexion. _No one. _He never let them he conversed if it was nessisary but other than that he mearly tucked his nose into a book and ignored the others existence.

"you actually had a conversation with zexion!" he exclaimed she nodded not sure what the big deal was zexion sent off an anti social vibe but was it really that shocking? He didn't seem too stand offish. I think. "that's amazing what did you talk about!?" he yelled again she tried to shush him worried he'd wake some one.

"books and stuff" she said shrugging demyx looked at the clock above the oven and yawned.

"promise we'll talk more tomorrow?" he asked he sounded like a child saying goodbye to his best friend. "unless you don't want to"

Rixton stood up causing demyx to stand as well feeling umcomfortable being the only one sitting and she did something she hadn't done sense she was attacked by the heartless. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and hugged him.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow" she said and left with a very confused but happy nocturne staring down the hall she walked away down.

Okay I'm done with this chapter and I'm not sure that I'll be writing another one soon I have too many stories to write as it is I simply needed to appease my kingdom hearts surge of fangirl-ism.


	2. Chapter 2

Rixton rolled to see her clock on her nightstand. "Ngh" she grunted as she tried to sit up, failing she flopped back down light headed from the attempt. She turned 10:34. "At least I got about 2 hours last night" she said aloud trying to stand again, succeeding she stumbled to the chair where she left her cloak last night. She zipped it up and glared at her computer, the thing that had deprived her of the little sleep she was supposed to have gotten. It wasn't her fault! I mean she had been so focused on getting a solid grasp on all that was happening to her life that she hadn't been able to finish this week's chapter when she was supposed to. No she wasn't a published writer she did it mostly for herself or her friends, though when she was low on cash she would sell some of her poetry of short stories to private collectors online. She faced her door and tried to make her legs move. "Coffee, need coffee" she chanted as she stepped out in to the warm hall way. She wasn't sure why she liked her room so cold.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she walked, her eyes were so bleary she could barely see anything. She wasn't thinking straight and turned a corner, and another, and another until she realized.

"Wait a minute" she said as she looked around still rubbing her left eye. "This isn't the kitchen"

"Hahaha no, no it's not little dude" a deep voice came from behind her she turned to see a tall man with incredibly long black/white hair. He wore an eye patch and had a large scar on along his jaw line.

Suddenly his amusement died "hey who are you? I don't know you and I know I'm not _that _forgetful" he said she looked up at him through her cranberry bangs.

"I'm Rixton I just joined the organization last night and I don't know where I am" she said through a yawn. 'How cute. Wait, _cute?_' she looked at him blankly "and you are?"

"Oh yeah I'm number II Xigbar" he said looking at the unfamiliar nobody more carefully. A girl!? The only girl in the organization was Larxene and she was a total bitch! I mean really steal one pair of underwear and you're marked for life (you deserve everything you get Xigbar). But this one was… she was… Cute. A smirk worked its way onto his face. 'Ok this I could get used to.' "Come on kid I'll take you to the kitchen. Just hold on to my hood ok?" he said as he began walking on the ceiling.

"Hey how come you're up there?" she asked looking up at the older nobody.

"you see this is how I usually get around and if I walk on the floor I'll get just as lost as you" he explained she nodded and fallowed holding his hood as she walked towards the kitchen, Rixton scuffled her feet as she walked tiredly toward the kitchen. She began recognizing the hall ways and soon they were in front of the kitchen. "this is where I take my leave" he said jumping down landing in front of her and waving good bye before taking a portal out of there.

Rixton blinked at the spot where the portal had appeared and disappeared "man I have got to learn how to do that." She said.

"RIXTON!!!!!" someone screamed at the top of their lungs only then did she notice the sound of advancing footsteps at a rapid pace. 'Who the-'

Before she even had time to finish her own thought she was tackled roughly to the ground by, you guessed it, Demyx. "HIIII!!!!!" he shrieked clinging to her.

"H-HI Demyx" she choked out realizing how much taller the blonde was than her then again almost everyone in the organization were freakishly tall. "Would you mind not crushing my ribcage first thing in the morning" she choked out and he jumped of as a spiel of several "I'm sorry"s slipped from the nervous boy's mouth. Demyx's excitement was rubbing off on her and her sleepiness subsided partially. "It's good to see you dem-dems but I'm in some serious need of coffee" she said and he nodded.

"Oh well I'm sure Xaldin made some he can't live without his morning cup" Demyx said cheerfully helping up his new friend.

"Who said chivalry is dead" she remarked as he led her into the kitchen. Axel and Roxas immediately ran to their friend hugging her tightly.

"Good morning Ri-ri!" axel exclaimed as he lifted her into the air, Roxas merely patted her head smiling when axel put her down. They looked at the dead expression on her face and exchanged nervous glances. "Uh Rixton you don't look so good"

"Coffee" she said in a barely audible whisper her second wind hadn't lasted long.

"What?"

"coffee" she rasped again as Demyx walked up handing her a black mug filled with the hot liquid that would bring her back from her death ridden pit of exhaustion. She took it nodding in appreciation at the blonde with the bizarre hair. 'Ahhhh good old Demyx bringing me my coffee' she took a sip and her upper lip curled in disgust. "Ugh bitter" she groaned as she took another sip and gagged.

"Here you can use some sugar" axel handed some to her and she snatched it greedily pouring the white grains into the molten bitterness. She took a sip and her upper lip curled she reached for the sugar dumping most of it into the drink. "Ahhhh easy there Ri-ri your going to get cavities." Axel said laughing slightly when she took a sip and wrinkled her nose mumbling too sweet. "I told you!"

"Nya." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Not my fault you guys don't know how to make coffee well" she sneered. Axel made cutting off gestures as Xaldin stood towering behind her.

"I made that coffee" said a dark voice from behind Rixton who spun to face the towering stranger ready for a fight.

"Well it's the most disgusting coffee I've ever tasted and if you want to fight me over it then… wait a minute" realizing just how awake she now was. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed picking up the cup of coffee "5 minutes ago I could barely stand now I'm ready for a fight this stuff may taste like crap but its fricking miraculous!" she turned to Xaldin and shook his hand profusely "congratulations sir! Your taste buds may be incredibly weak but you'll never fall asleep!" she said and he merely walked off though Axel noticed the ghost of a smile on his face. "What I do?" she asked and the boys burst into laughter.

"Excuse me." Came a calm voice from behind Rixton. She turned to see a tall-ish man with blue hair and a large x shaped scar on his face. "Come with me, I am Siax, number VII, the Luna diviner, please fallow me superior wishes to speak with you." The man said, Rixton nodded and fallowed him leaving Demyx and the others behind. She knew that she would have to followed orders when she joined. She'd just have to get used to it. If she could. The man walked swiftly down the halls and she became glad that she had that cup of coffee.

They turned down an unfamiliar hallway and Rixton became uneasy. Knowing this was not the way to superior's office. She held her breath and spoke up. "Ano where are we going again" she asked timidly something about this man making her uneasy. She followed him into a freakishly bright room. Her eyes watered and she tried to shield them from the fluorescent whiteness. Her eyes adjusted slowly to the light and she felt her pupils shrink. _This is ridiculous how bright does a room have to be?!_ She thought as she followed the taller man to the other side of the room to a small door. She noticed the tall seats placed in a circular pattern around the room. He opened the small door for her.

"Wait in here" he said "superior will call you when you are to come out." He said closing the door behind him as he left her in the dark room. Rixton hissed as her eyes dilated painfully.

"What the hell is this time out?" she grumbled plopping down on her arse "and what's the deal just leaving me in some dark creepy room?" she continued complaining. She shivered realizing the temperature of the room. "Its freezing in here" she mumbled trying to warm herself by rubbing her arms. Growing bored quickly she toyed with a strand of her cranberry hair. She jumped when she heard voices. People filing into the florescent room next door. She could place a couple of the voices…_Demyx is the loud one…axel…Roxas._ The voices subsided as she heard Xemnas speak up above the others. She cringed at the power in his voice. She could hear it so clearly as if they were in the same room.

"Alright, attention. I said attention Axel!" he shouted and Rixton flinched _axel you never learn_ she thought. "Now as I was saying we have a new member in the organization." He began and Rixton stood preparing herself to enter. "Some of you have already met her," _come on Xemnas let's get this over with. _"Now without further ado, I present…" he paused telling her she was to enter now. Rixton entered the room, it seemed less bright the second time her eyes wandered to the nobodies sitting in the stilt like chairs around her. She stifled the shiver of the beginnings of an anxiety attack due to the 26 eyes plastered on her timid frame. "This is Rixton, number XIV, the manipulative dreamer" he introduced her, she spent a moment reflecting on how he'd been able to peg her with such an acceptable title.

"U-um hi" she stuttered uncomfortably reminding herself of her awkward "new student" introductions back when she bothered attending school. "I'm Rixton as previously stated." She began gaining false confidence in her voice; anyone who bothered looking closely enough would notice her quivering knees. "I'm generally quiet, but I like writing, reading, drawing, snow, and anime." She stopped sighing letting go of her anxiety. "So um hi." She repeated awkwardly. It was quiet. Until Axel, Roxas, and Demyx started cheering frantically, she smiled a little at their childishness. Her eyes wandered to the other members, Xigbar smiled and nod/saluted, while most simply looked at her thought fully. She caught Zexion looking down at her impassively, she smiled and he looked surprised as if he didn't know what to do with the gesture. Zexion turned back to the book in his hand. She noted that it was "a fist full of charms" the next in the series he'd been reading last night.

"I believe Rixton will be a valuable asset to our achieving the goal of our very own kingdom hearts." Xemnas said calling attention back to him. "Now there is no other business for now, you are dismissed." Everyone dispersed quickly, Rixton walked in the crowed out of the room. When they exited her eyes dilated back to normal painfully, for a moment all she saw was stars.

"RIXTON!"Came the excited cry of Demyx. She blinked her eyes open in time to see the blonde satirist running at her. She beamed as she saw the short blonde key bearer, and spiky red headed pyro tailing him. "You were great, you know except for the whole stuttering at first thing but you did well." He said excitedly.

"Good job little dude." A surfer sounding voice came from behind her as a hand landed on the top of her head. Rixton turned around to see her ceiling walking friend.

"Xigbar!" she squealed glomping her friend. She had no idea why or how she was so comfortable. She hadn't been this excitable or fun sense…god knows when. Maybe it was because they were like her, maybe she just needed to find out what she was. After a moment or two of chatting with her new friends, until she saw Zexion out of the corner of her eye. She broke form the conversation and followed him down the hall. She wasn't sure how to approach him. She wasn't even sure why she followed him, maybe because everyone else had a group, she'd noticed, and he didn't. After a few moments he stopped and spun around to face her.

"Why are you following me?!" he demanded, she jumped fiddling with the chain on her coat.

"Um I, I wanted to give you that book series I told you about yesterday." She covered and his stern look softened slightly.

"Oh" he said looking blankly at her. She was uncomfortable under his gaze. She shifted her feet side to side awkwardly.

"But the books are in my room so if you could follow me" she said turning and going to her room. They walked in awkward silence most of the way to her room. "Ano" she began uncomfortably "how come you don't talk to anyone?" she asked timidly. Zexion raised an eyebrow at the question. "I mean I just sort of noticed that you don't talk to anyone" she continued.

"I have no reason to speak to them" he stated sounding incredibly stuck up.

"Do you need a reason?" she mumbled to the ground, Zexion made a questioning sound "I mean I don't think you give them enough credit" she said "I don't think you give yourself enough credit." She mumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked. The way she was talking, she sounded so distant.

"Oh nothing" she said cheerfully smiling at him "I'm just babbling" she said turning and quickening her pace. They reached the door and she disappeared into the room reappearing with books in hand. She handed him three worn paperbacks and one semi new hard cover, smiling. "Here you are being sure to tell me what you think of them ok?" Zexion nodded in response and walked away.

Rixton paced the halls of the castle nervously fiddling with the chain on her jacket, Xemnas had requested an audience with her, and it didn't sound very good. She'd only been here a couple of days she couldn't already be in trouble right? Right? Oh this could end very badly. Rixton stopped in front of the door. Before she had a chance to knock the door swung open raveling the tall blue haired man with an x shaped scar on his face he pulled her in to the room and she saw Xemnas sitting behind his desk, she noticed Demyx standing in the corner next to Zexion, why would all of them be here? Demyx beamed and mouthed a "hi" behind his hand, Rixton smiled in return. She also smiled at Zexion though he ignored her efforts to be friendly; she subdued her embarrassment at being foolish. Xemnas cleared throat loudly drawing her attention to his place at the front of the room.

"Hello" he greeted with a false smile that sent chills down her spine…something about this guy just bugged her. "I have called you here because of a recent uproar among some heartless in the area…this will be your, initiation if you will I'm sending Demyx here with you as back up and Zexion will supervise and report your skill level and efficiency in battle." Her eyes wandered to Zexion standing sullenly in the corner, _great he's evaluating me?! that's just what I need, make a fool out of myself then have him report it to everyone on the org. perfect~._ With that Xemnas jerked his head in what Rixton could only assume was a nod, "you are dismissed" he called and the three nobodies left. Demyx left first but waited at the door for Rixton glomping her when she exited.

"Yay!! Ri-ri are going on a mission together!" he exclaimed. Rixton hugged him back lightly, nervously glancing at Zexion. Demyx released her after a moment and scratched the back of his head. Remembering that physical contact is not exactly accepted among the other nobodies.

"Um what exactly will I need for this and when are we leaving?" Rixton asked anxiously shifting her stance, this was her chance to prove herself, fighting was something she was comfortable with, no one can pass judgment when your smashing them into the ground. Demyx started to speak but stopped before the words left his mouth.

"I don't really know. This is the first mission I've ever gone on that had other people, usually I go by myself" he said making a thoughtful face. "Hey Zexion!" he bounced over to the bored nobody, "what do you think we need to bring?" Zexion looked up and snapped the book he was reading closed.

"We might be gone for a couple of days; according to my research this particular heartless is rather illusive. Pack enough clothing for a week, but keep it light." Zexion brought his hand to his chin as if he was contemplating something; Rixton noted how scholarly it made him appear. "Food should be easy to find we won't be in the wild or anything, bring plenty of money's. if the heartless is too difficult to find we may have to pay for information from the locals" Zexion lowered his hand and nodded. "That should be all you need I'll meet you two at the gate in an hour" and he vanished using a portal. Rixton stared at the wall he vanished into, a bit of curiosity dug at her mind, his seclusion intrigued her. She had always been fairly reclusive, with most people, but occasionally she'd find moments of outgoing spirit, but she hadn't felt out of place in the organization, something just made her click; maybe it was because they were all in the same situation as her. Alone scared, confused, and nothing.

No.

They were _supposed _to be nothing. She refused to accept that. She couldn't accept that. Rixton was something, they all were, and if she chooses to believe they weren't…it might break her. Rixton banished the troubling thoughts and made her way to her room. _Packing light, but I know I'll want my laptop, and at least a few books, and then there's my sketchbooks and pencils. Oh and music. Hmmm how many cloths could I possibly need, I mean we wear the same cloak every day, just underwear and such is really necessary, a couple pairs of black leggings and t-shirts and I should be fine._ Rixton returned to her room and packed her things after saying goodbye to Axel, Roxas, and Larxene, she left to meet her companions at the gate.

Rixton walked to the gate briskly. _I hope I'm not late_ she paced around a corner and out the front door. Her pace faltered slightly as she noticed Zexion sitting at the gate, Demyx had not yet arrived. _Great. Cause I hadn't quite had enough awkwardness today._ She thought sarcastically, walking toward the blue haired nobody she prayed Demyx would arrive soon. He looked up at her and closed the book he was reading, Rixton caught a glimpse at the cover and smirked noting that it was the second book in the series she'd given him earlier. He finished the first rather quickly, that impressed her. He noticed her smirk and raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior.

"so I take it you liked the first book." She said her smirk not yet vanishing, in fact it increased slightly as a small pink tint crept onto his cheeks as he nodded. "what was your favorite part?" she pressed, curiosity pulling her smirk into a full smile.

"I think when mercy found mac's body to when she met the vet." He said placing his hand under his chin. "the end was impressive never once did I suspect the witches nephew" Zexion explained looking away from her. Somehow this conversation made him uncomfortable, books were a very personal thing to him, no one ever talked with him like this. "where's demyx?" he asked changing the subject. She paused the smile leaving her face she looked up to the clouded grey sky.

"I don't know…he should be here soon I guess…"

"HIIII~ GUYS!" came the nocturnes hyper cry Rixton turned her head to the blonde nobody advancing with two suitcases n his arms.

"speak of the devil…" Rixton said smirking.

"and he shall appear." Zexion finished with an exasperated sigh, standing and running an annoyed hand through his hair zexion turned to demyx, who was now struggling with his heavy things. "demyx…" zexion growled at the cowering nobody. "I distinctly remember telling you to pack _light_" he continued putting an annoyed tone behind the word light. "we're only going to be gone a week at most"

"I know and I tried my hardest to narrow it down but you've gotta give me some credit! This is less than half of my emergency CD collection!" demyx cried.

"no Demyx. I do not "gotta" give you anything. I told you to pack light and you failed to do so." Zexion chastised the pouting sitarist. "honestly why don't you buy a lap-top or mp3 player or something so your, insanely large collection is more manageable?" zexion said shifting his stance and bring is hand to his head he massaged his temples. _Not ten minuets in and I already have a headache, honestly why couldn't some one else go with them? I know vexen is avalible and marluxia is never doing anything of high importance…but really, Demyx? Oh my head my poor aching head._ Zexion whined in his brain he would never disobey orders, but this was a rather large pain in his oh-so-uptight rump.

Rixton looked nervously from the pouting demyx to the annoyed zexion, an uncomfortable whimper rang through her mind and she was thankful she didn't actually whimper at the tension in the air. She needed to fix this and fast or else the entire mission was going to be tense. "d-demyx…let me see those cd's ok?" she said quietly over the tension. Demyx's attention was rippe away form zexion.

"why?"

Rixton looked down and fiddled with the chain on her jacket "ano…I have a lap top that I brought with me…it doesn't have too much music on it…" she hooped shed have room on it for all of demyx's music with hers. "I could burn the cd's on to the laptop and them you could leave them here". Zexion seemed to be appeased with that solution and demyx nodded enthusiastically opening the suitcase filled with cd's. rixton retrieved her laptop and began to sift throught demyx's cd's skipping several because she already had them. The burning took almost an hour for the way to many cd's to burn and rixton was worried that her poor laptops memory might not be able to take it. They set out, delayed but prepared. Using a portal to the world they needed. Traverse town. They found an inn rather quickly and got settled in and began planning their strategy.

Zexion spread a map out on the coffee table and rixton stared intently down at it. "because of our…late arrival…" the last bit aimed insultingly at demyx "we'll have to go out at night to hunt it down. This shouldn't set us back substantially but the heart less may be more difficult to find. So the question remains how do we lure it to us?" he said scholarly placing a hand on his chin. "it would naturally be attracted to area's where many people with hearts are…or to someone whose scent is strong with emotion…" zexion said looking around the room for things to fabricate such a smell. His eyes landed on rixton. She looked up at him slightly uneasy.

"Zexion…why are u looking at ri-ri like that?" demyx asked uneasily for the, to scared to talk rixton.

"she's a woman…" he said simply seemingly contemplating something. "she smells like sora…sort of…not as strong…she must've been incredibly empathetic before she was a human if I can still smell her heart as a nobody…her residue is strong…" he said then directed his speech to her. "do u have anything that was important to you when u were a human…a keepsake from a lover maybe something that may trigger a remembered emotion?" he asked.

Rixton blushed "ano…nothing like that but I do have my drawings…and some of my writings. Those are very important to me…" _but I have emotions still its not residue _she thought angrily trying to keep from arguing. _Calm down eventually you'll get them to remember their souls…_ "I think what u smell is a soul not a hearts residue…we all retain our souls…we cant live without them…but yes I do have things that could trigger emotion…why?" she asked uneasily. Zexion looked surprised by her comment.

_A soul? What a strange concept…_ he nodded "I think that we could use that…" he said sitting back down to look at the map. "now here's the plan…"

Rixton stood uneasily in the line of people waiting to perform. How did she get dragged into this? Right. The heartless will appear where peoples hearts are most active. So they had to stick her in the center of that activity as bait. The activity is what made her un easy… it was a concert…she was singing in a concert! _Damn you demyx._

Demyx had noticed the flyer for the music festival and suggested it…and how do you become the center of a music festival? You play music that's how. So here she was singing in front of hundereds of people with demyx and his sitar as back up. _How do I get my self into these messes?_ Zexion had said not to worry that the attack would probably happen before she even went on considering she was a late performer, but damnit! She didn't wanna sing in front opf people and demyx knew that! Jerk. Sne looked over to him grudgingly and scowled as he tuned his sitar. Again. He was back up and a perk of his weapon was he didn't have to waste time summoning it after the heartless attacked like she did. She tugged at the hem of her skirt nervously and tightened her knee high combat boots. She couldn't go up in the organization cloak and this was the only street clothing she'd brought. Demyx wore a plain black mock turtle neck shirt and grungy jeans. He looked like a rocker. Rixton switched the microphone from one hand to another. They were going on soon, and she was praying that the heartless would hurry up. The prople before them were called and they took the stage with raining applause. Rixton tried to swallow the lump in her throat. They were next. Oh god. She was going to song. In front of people. _Gad damn you demyx_. She thought angrily.

Rixton jumped as she felt a hand land on her shoulder. Turning she saw a beaming demyx smiling down at her. "we're next ri-ri. You ready?" he asked still smiling and excited she hmph'ed at him and turned her head away.

"I'm currently not speaking to you demyx. You knew I hate singing in front of people and yet you insisted on this activity anyway. That wasn't very nice." She said pouting slightly. She was upset with him. She didn't want people to hear her voice. She hated being in the spotlight. And yet here she was. Waiting in line to sing out her medeocer voice in front of hundereds. _God I'm pissed…_she thought as she pulled at her way to short skirt. She was thankful for her black leggings now more than ever. She clunked her heavy black boots as she rubbed her hands together. "come'on confidence…" she chanted closing her eyes and tenseing her shoulders. Demyx's other hand laded on her shoulder making hre tense again. "Demyx this isn't the time to invade my personal bubble" she said annoyedly.

"come'on ri-ri you worry to much its gunna be fine. We only have to do threes songs. It's a really short set. And you know this is te best place to look for it. I'm sorry but only groups can enter I would'a done it alone…" he pleaded pouting and giving her the puppy face she puffed out an aggravated breath blowing a strand of her short red hair out of her face. Sighing she patted demyx's head closeing her eyes and nodding.

"yeah yeah I know I'm just not happy about it ok?" she said sighing and he beamed squeezing her shulders for support. She didn't tell him that he was sqeezing to hard and that it hurt.

"don't worry Rixton we'll be great your voice rocks and my sitar is fully tuned. Its all a matter of confidence!" she shouted excitedly. Rixton winced looking around at the others and mouthing sorry to them. Demyx let go still smiling not realizeing how loud he'd been. "and beside don't worry about it Zexion said he'd be watching from somewhere convenient. So no worries!" she said giving her a thumbs up. She sighed. The fact that Zexion was watching somehow increased her anxiety rather than lessening it. She heard the band on stage announce that this was their last song, then ask the croud if their ready to rock. _Well that's original_… she thought annoyed. The band's song finished up quickly and they were called. Rixton's feet wouldn't move so demyx pushed her to the stage. She paled visibly to a chalk whit when she saw the people the grip on the microphone increased and she was worried she'd break it. Demyx confidently strided to the microphone and introduced them. "HEY EVERYBODY!!" she winced at his excited voice filtering through the speakers and the crowd roared she felt less afraid. The fact that they were all on a music high helped her calm down. "WE'RE DANCE WATER! AND WE HOPE TO MAKE YOU DANCE TO!" he called and they roared again. Rixton hung her head sighing _oh man demyx that was really cheesy…_ he walked back to her and pushed her up to the mic-stand. She reached out and touched it timidly then gripped it for dear life. Trying to give herself strength though her knees were shaking. She closed her eye. _Your not here…you playing with demyx in the kitchen…you just baked cookies…that's all…your just having fun…_ she told herself hearing demyx strum out the beginning of their song. She swayed lightly with the music and opened her mouth letting the words spill out.

_She never slows down…._

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's_

_All alone_

_Feels like its all _

_Coming down…_

She smiled as the audience cheered for her voice. Swaying with the bit her voice grew with the songs chorus. Her grip on the microphone loosend and she opened her eyes seeing the dancing and cheering for her. She felt more comfortable smiling back at demyx who was beaming as he played. She continued on with the song her confidence rising. Until the shrill screech of a scream broke through the music. She stopped face serious and frightend her head snapped up seeing the heartless. She looked at the crowd they hadn't noticed it yet. Stoping her song as demyx stopped playing she screamed into the mic. "RUN!!!!"

Rixton watched the people scatter and summond her weapon. Glad that she was wearing casual cloths rather than the cloak. That thing was so hard to move in. but she was in stage and the heartless was a good foot ball field away. She felt someone grip her arm tightly she spun seeing Zexion looking at her. He pulled her through a portal and she shuddered as the empty feel hit her. He didn't seem to notice. She took in his appearance he was dressed like a stage crew personel. Large headphones with a small mic adorned his neck while he wore a white staff vest over his black turtle neck. She felt him release her as they exited the portal. Noe that she was close the thing looked even more intimidateing she stared up and scowled. Calling her weapon she threw it once at the creatures feet. Demyx charged with his sitar and sending his clones after the thing. More heartless appeared attracted by the activity. She was fighting off the big one mostly with the demyx while zexion handeled the lesser heatless until a few lesser heartless attacked demyx from behind. Rixton jumped hearing demyx cry out in pain she looked over and her eyes went wide as the larger heartless rase the large club like apandage she assumed was an arm to strike demyx. Panicing she ran at demyx an stood in front of him her black energy forming a protective bubble around the two there was a loud crash and every fiber of her being shook giving her a migraine and disturbing her vision. It raised its arm again and hit the bubble again her boddy shook violently inside and out she collapsed to her knees and demyx grasped her shoulders picking her up he made a run for it dropping her a ways off he smiled though it was obviously strained through the stress.

"stay here riri okay? Me and zexion got this" he told her giving her a thumbs up and running back into the fight she scowled.

"what the hell do u think I am a weakling!?" she shouted watching the fight she scowled at the two throwing random hits at the creature she summond her blade again and jumped ontop of the thing throwing her weapon down at it and demyx and zexion both hit it consecutively with her destroying it. She stood up straight and glared at demyx "I'm not a little girl! I can fight just fine!" she shouted fuming still she sighed and looked at the ground. She scowled at them and demyx not thinking ran up and hugged her. Her eyes went wide and she pushed him off _does he not realize I'm yelling at him!?_

"YOU WERE GREAT RIRI!!!" he shouted and she covered her ears worriedly she looked at zexion who allowed her to catch the faintest glimpse of an approving smile before he cleared his throat and it was gone. She smiled at the sight. _That must be rare_ she thought as she looked at the two questioningly. Zexion stepped up clearing his throat again he pulled demyx back and studied rixton for a moment before meeting her eyes with a firm gaze.

"You have successfully completed your first mission not only accomplishing the goal but protecting another organization member….while unorthodox it is a key aspect to the organization…Welcome" he said extending a hand she took it and shook it smiling at him. No one other than roxas demyx and axel had REALLY accepted her as a new member yet. But now she was.

_That wasn't too hard…_


End file.
